


Grabbing Coffee and Filing Paperwork

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Happy Hogan is a softie, Internship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Public Speaking, Soft Peter Parker, Stark Industries, Stark Industries Employee Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Happy Hogan, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter goes to an SI event with Tony and Pepper, as Tony's personal intern. During the evening Pepper feels unwell and Tony suggests they leave. In his worry about Pepper, Tony forgot that he was Peter's ride home.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 56
Kudos: 796





	Grabbing Coffee and Filing Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love you are giving this series! I appreciate everyone who leaves a comment and a kudos! Without you this series would have been over long ago!
> 
> This prompt is from WerdioFanGirl4637 from Fanfiction - Here is a prompt: Peter goes to an SI event with Tony and Pepper, as Tony's personal intern. Pepper and Tony leave early and forget that Peter was still there. So Peter has to find a way to deal with the paparazzi/reporters and find his way back home.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes.

“Whoa,” Peter gasped softly, eyes wide as he took in the room.

The room was in a fancy ballroom that seemed to be made out of glass more than anything else. The room was bright and decorated in in such a way that Peter kept his hands firmly by his side, too scared to even dare to touch anything. Peter looked down at himself and he swallowed as he took in his black jeans and button-down shirt and bow tie. These were his best formal clothes and he felt so out of place.

“Why did you stop, kid?” Happy asked as he nearly ran into his back.

Peter gestured wordlessly to the room.

“What? You’re Peter-Tingle going off?” Happy demanded, sharp eyes scanning the room.

“My – _Happy!_ Don’t call it that!” Peter whined. “I can’t believe Aunt May told you that. Please tell me Mr. Stark doesn’t know.”

“I don’t lie kid,” Happy said, body relaxing but his gaze still sharp.

“Noooo,” Peter moaned. “I’m going to flip myself of the Empire State Building.”

“No, you’re not,” Happy huffed. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t belong here,” Peter said quietly.

“All the interns are required to attend. Look, there are some over there already,” Happy said, pointing over to the corner near the small stage that he been erected.

Peter huffed. “No, Happy. I don’t _belong_ here.”

“Now you better _hope_ Tony doesn’t hear you speaking like that,” Happy said, his voice firm. “You do belong here Peter. You’re the smartest kid I know and you’ve earned this internship. You worked hard on this project and you’re going to get the credit you deserve.”

Peter felt his cheeks flush.

Since May and Pepper had found out that Peter was actually Spider-Man, a real internship at SI had been put into place. Monday’s and Wednesday’s Peter spent time in the intern labs, working on SI projects with the other interns and on Friday’s he spent the time in Tony’s personal lab with the man himself. They worked on their suits and a manner of all types of projects. Tony was even teaching Peter how to build a car.

Tonight’s event was in honour of the Interns and to reveal the latest StarkPad that they had been tasked to develop. As each of the interns were in college (Peter being the only high schooler) they were to develop a new tablet that would be for students. While the other interns were older, they had never made Peter feel excluded and had readily taken his ideas onboard. Peter had even developed his own app that would be exclusive to the StarkPad – something that Peter was very excited about.

It was different being in the lab though and being at an event that was hosted by Tony Stark.

“Now, Tony said to get you settled so let’s go,” Happy said gruffly.

Peter followed the ex-boxer, sticking close. Happy had driven him over as Pepper had decided that it was a little too risky for Peter to be seen entering the event with Tony. None of the other interns would be arriving with Tony and they didn’t want the press to jump to any conclusions.

“Peter! You made it!”

Peter smiled shyly at the two of the interns who were hanging by one of the high tables. They were spread out across the room, there for people to put their drinks on. Servers were already loading up trays with drinks and food, their uniform’s pressed so neatly that Peter worried again that he was under dressed.

“Hey Laurie, Dan” Peter greeted.

Laurie looked different then when she did in the lab. Gone were her casual lab clothes and was replaced by a stunning floor length dress. Her hair that was usually tossed up in a high knot was now hanging down her back in loose waves. Even Dan looked different, a fresh new haircut and what looked to be a new suit.

Should Peter have worn a jacket too? It was summer and still warm out but maybe he should have had one. Maybe he should have gotten his hair cut too?

“You look fantastic Peter,” Laurie beamed. She reached out and gently touched the bow-tie around his neck. “I like you’re bow-tie! See Dan! I told you bow-ties were in!”

“She’s right,” Dan smiled at Peter. “You’re looking sharp. Now I regret my tie.”

“No! Don’t, you look amazing. You both do,” Peter was quick to assure them.

“Thanks Peter,” Dan chuckled while Laurie grinned.

It wasn’t long before they were joined by the other three interns (Josh, Andy and Daisuke) and by then the room had begun to fill up, loud chatter filled the air. The loud noise didn’t help Peter’s nerves and his Spider-sense ( _not_ his Peter-Tingle no matter how much his Aunt called it that) was at a low buzzing. Peter was glad that Happy remained close by and Peter wondered what kind of order’s Tony had given the man.

The room suddenly grew louder and it didn’t take much for Peter to tell why.

“Mr. Stark’s arrived,” Laurie clapped her hands together giddily.

“Mr. Stark’s arrived,” Andy repeated in a queasy tone, looking pale.

Peter had to agree. If Tony was here that meant that the presentation would be starting at any minute. Peter’s nerves went into full over-drive. Was it too late to go hide in the bathroom before the presentation started? Maybe one of the windows opened and he could fling himself out?

A hand clapped on Peter’s shoulder, making him jump.

  
“There are my interns,” Tony grinned, squeezing Peter’s shoulder, making him relax instantly. “Everyone is looking very dapper. Happy! Take a picture of us all.”

Happy fumbled for the phone that Tony threw out him and glared at the man. “Everyone stand together.”

There was a bit of shuffling as everyone crowded around Tony. The older man made sure that Peter was partially in front of him, hand still clasped on his shoulder.

“Make sure you smile, kid,” Tony whispered in his ear.

Peter grinned and there was flash as the camera went off.

“Done,” Happy said, tossing the phone back to Tony (maybe a little harder than necessary) who caught it easily and slid it back into his suit jacket.

“Hello everyone,” Pepper greeted, appearing at Tony’s side. “You all look wonderful.”

There was a series of hello’s in response, everyone complimenting Pepper, making Tony pout and say with a teasing tone, “Wow, none of you said that _I_ look fantastic.”

“Your ego doesn’t need stroking,” Pepper smirked. “But you look very dashing.”

“That’s all I asked for,” Tony winked at the group who all laughed at their antics.

“I just wanted to run through the presentation one more time with you,” Pepper said, her playful demeanour shifting into professionalism. “Tony make the introductions and pass the floor to you talk about the project you have been working on.”

Peter hands shook and he looked at his shoes, breathing heavily through his nose. This was the part he was dreading. The part where he had to talk about the app he had created. It was only a basic speech, just the highlights but he was so nervous he could feel his stomach doing summersaults.

“Then that’s it! Tony will field any questions and then you can all go enjoy yourselves.”

“You okay Peter?” Tony asked in a quiet voice while the other interns dissolved into nervous excited chatter that was tinged with nervous energy.

“Mr. Stark? If I faint, you won’t let it get onto YouTube right?” Peter swallowed, looking at Tony with wide eyes.

“I’ll make sure it never sees the light of day,” Tony promised, face serious but Peter could see the twitch in his lips. “You’ve got this, Pete.”

Peter felt slightly better at Tony’s words and he gave his mentor a smile.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” Tony clapped his hands with a grin and Peter felt his stomach swoop.

* * *

Tony couldn’t stop the proud smile that was spread across his face. While every intern had done an incredible job, Peter had nailed his part of the presentation. His speech was engaging and fun and he could see every person falling in love with the teenager.

The presentation had gone off without a hitch and Tony had enough time to give the interns a quick congratulations before they were whisked away by the crowd. Peter was currently talking to a small crowd that had circled him, cheeks flushed with a happy grin stretching across his face.

“I can feel your pride across the room.”

Tony turned at Pepper’s voice and smiled at her. He was pleased for once that he wasn’t the centre of attention and that he could simply take a back seat and watch the future of SI wrap the crowd around his little finger (even if it was unknowingly).

His happy grin faded a little as he took in the flushed and pale look of Pepper’s face. “Hey. You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Pepper waved off his concern but Tony touched her arm, frowning as he felt how warm she felt. 

“Yeah, try that again, love,” Tony frowned.

“Okay, I don’t feel that great,” Pepper admitted with a grimace.

“Right. Time to go,” Tony said. He looked around and caught Happy’s eye in the crowd. His bodyguard pushed. His way over to them while Tony grabbed the small clutch from Pepper’s hands.

“Everything okay?” Happy demanded.

“Pep’s not well. Time to go,” Tony said.

“Got it,” Happy nodded. “Follow me.”

Tony wrapped an arm around Pepper’s waist, his frown deepening as he felt the heat radiating off her. He mentally scolded himself for not seeing how unwell she felt earlier. He never would have allowed her to come, instead he would have forced her to rest. She wasn’t even protesting that Tony was taking her home. He quickly guided her out of the room and hoped that some fresh air would help.

* * *

“Great job Peter,” Laurie said as she hugged Peter outside the front of the building. “Well celebrate all together next time in the lab. We’ll bring cake!”

The interns were all going out to a bar to continue to celebrate their success. Since Peter was underage, he couldn’t go but he wasn’t bothered. He had much more important things to deal with. Happy, Tony and Pepper had all disappeared from the party.

“Sounds good!” Peter gave a flash of a smile.

“You sure you have a lift home?” Andy asked with a slight frown.

“Yep,” Peter nodded. “My Aunt is picking me up. She’s nearly here. You guys go. See you next lab day.”

They hesitated but the thought of continuing to drink and have fun had them all piling into the waiting Uber. Peter waited until they were out of sight before he was running, ducking into the nearest ally way. He was so glad that he had worn his spider suit under his clothes (he had worn it to give him a boost of confidence. He always felt more confident being Spider-Man).

He reached inside the collar of the suit, dragging out the mask before he slipped it on.

“Good evening Peter,” Karen greeted as Peter quickly started scaling the wall. “How did your presentation go?”

“It went great,” Peter answered quickly. “Karen, can you locate Mr. Stark? He disappeared during the presentation.”

“Of course,” Karen said. “One moment, Peter.”

While Karen was scanning, Peter quickly reached to the top of the building and perched on the edge.

“FRIDAY informs me that Mr. Stark is back at the Tower,” Karen said. “Would you like me to plot a route?”

“Yes,” Peter said, leaping off the building, his heart hammering his chest. Why had Tony left? Had something happen? Had Peter screwed up in some way? Was he mad?

Peter swung himself through the city, towards the Tower, his mind racing. He thought the presentation had gone well, but maybe he was wrong? When the tower came into view, he swung himself as high as he could before he gripped the glass window, sticking easily. He crawled up the rest of the building and when he reached the penthouse balcony, he swung himself up. The lights were on, but he couldn’t see anyone in the main room.

“Karen? Can you ask FRIDAY to let me in?” Peter asked.

“FRIDAY informs me the door is open,” Karen responded.

Peter pushed open the door, sliding inside before shutting it behind him. He slipped off his mask, looking around the room. He spider sense wasn’t going off and he strained his hearing to catch any sounds. He caught a pair of hurried footsteps and he didn’t have to wait long before Tony was entering the room, looking confused.

“Pete? You okay? I thought you’d be celebrating,” Tony frowned, eyes roaming over Peter.

“Are you okay?” Peter demanded.

“Am I… yeah I’m okay,” Tony frowned. “Pepper’s not feeling so great which is why we…” Tony face feel and Peter could practically hear the _oh shit_ running through Tony’s mind. “I forgot to tell you we were leaving. And I had Happy drive us who was your lift home. Oh, Kid I am so sorry.”

“You’re not in trouble?” Peter asked, his heart still racing in his chest. “You’re not hurt?”

“Oh no, kid. I’m fine. Promise. Pepper wasn’t feeling so good so I got us out of there,” Tony came closer and when he could, he pulled Peter into a hug. “I’m so sorry for worrying you kiddo.”

Peter shuddered, hugging Tony back. “You’re not mad?”

“Mad?” Tony frowned, pulling back just enough to look at Peter. “Kid why would I be mad? You nailed that presentation. I’m so proud of you, Peter. _You_ are the future of SI and tonight, you showed everyone that.”

“Really?” Peter asked, eyes shining.

Tony’s face softened. “Yeah, kiddo. I’m so proud of you.”

Peter hugged Tony again, hiding his face in his mentor’s shirt, right beside the arc reactor.

“Boss, Miss Potts is throwing up again,” FRIDAY interrupted the moment.

Peter pulled back, scrunching his nose.

“Yeah,” Tony winced. “You know anything to help abate nausea?”

“I’m a sympathetic crier and I think that extends to vomiting,” Peter winced.

“Alright, you stay here. I’m not dealing with both of you,” Tony warned. “Call your aunt and tell her you’re staying over. Invite her over tomorrow for some brunch. Hopefully Pep’s thing is a one-off situation. Make sure you get changed, I’ll come join you once I get Pep settled.”

Peter nodded and slipped out his phone he had tucked into the suit. As Tony walked away, Peter let out a sigh of relief and his chest bloomed with warmth. He grinned and hurried to call May, making a mental note to ask May if there was anything to help Pepper.

(Turns out there wasn’t much you could do about morning sickness)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
